In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus which cools a storage room, such as a cold room or freezer, using a refrigeration cycle circuit having a compressor, a condenser, an expansion device and evaporator, a thermo-module, etc., and keeps storage products, such as foods, in the storage room.
A door for opening/closing the storage room is mounted in the refrigerator, and a storage such as a shelf or drawer, in which storage products are kept, can be disposed inside the storage room. A door storage such as a basket having storage products kept therein can be disposed on a rear surface of the door.
In the refrigerator, a large quantity of storage products can be kept in the storage of the storage room. As the depth of the storage room increases, a larger quantity of storage products can be kept in the storage of the storage room.
When the door of the refrigerator is opened, the storage of the storage room is positioned inside the storage room, and the door storage is moved to the outside of the storage room so as to be viewed together with the storage of the storage room from the outside.
A user can keep storage products in the storage of the storage room and the door storage according to the sizes or kinds of storage products.